


The medicine

by TSihek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock fells ill and McCoy finds a cure - as always.</p><p>First published in 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The medicine

"Spock? May I come in?"  
Instead of an answer, the door to Spock's quarters opens.

"You finally found a cure for my lack of hormones and minerals, Leonard?"  
Spock asks nervously and for me it is obvious, he needs it. Soon!

I hide my anxious thoughts with a smile.  
"Yes. But be warned! The liquid in question is very addictive to you."

"What is it?"

I tell him.

Slowly he kneels down in front of me. And undoing my pants, he licks his lips in anticipation.  
"There would be no other liquid, I would rather love to become addicted, T'hyla."


End file.
